


Compromising Consent [Voluntary Obsession]

by Lilbreck



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbreck/pseuds/Lilbreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the failure of his first relationship, Spock is determine to keep his new one, no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromising Consent [Voluntary Obsession]

He overrides the code on the door to her quarters, not giving her a chance to try and deny herself relief for the need he can feel calling out to him. She is standing at her desk, facing away from the door, wearing a night shirt and panties that cover very little. As quietly as possible, he walks up behind her and gently lays his hands on her shoulders. He can feel a quick stab of alarm from her, followed by recognition and desire as he slides his hands down and around her arms to intertwine their hands palm to palm.

Bending his head, he places his lips against her neck and molds his body to hers. When he feels guilt begin to surface in her, he gently bites down where her neck and shoulder meet and firmly places his hand between her thighs in a move he has learned to be the quickest way of encouraging her desire to override her conscience. While he admires her strong moral code, he cannot allow it to jeopardize what they have.

It is a fine line he walks each night that he comes to her quarters. There is great difficulty in skimming the surface of her desire enough for his body to respond, yet maintaining enough control so that he his not consumed by ancient passions. If she were to understand the truly precarious nature of his situation, the possible danger to them both, there is a great probability she would refuse his advances and not respond well to any method he might use to attempt to persuade her otherwise. That would be unacceptable.

As he sinks into her arousal, he can feel his body begin to respond; he pulls her tight against him with their hands, still entwined, on her hips.

"Tonight I do not think we will be using the bed."

Where his people repress passion, her people often _use_ passion as a tool to express and deepen intimacy. He is aware she would be willing to forgo sexual contact out of respect for him. However, he is _also_ aware she would not thrive in such a relationship and would eventually leave because of that. It is not an outcome he would prefer.

His relationship with Nyota suffered this fate and, while they are still friends, he regrets that his unwillingness to compromise cut short the future they had been planning together. The strength Nyota has – the same strength that reminds him so much of his mother – he can see in Christine as well. It is the strength needed for a human woman to withstand and overcome, not only the unyielding nature of Vulcan itself, but the disdainful views of its people.

Where he had expected Nyota to repress her human need for physical intimacy in order to accommodate his Vulcan physiology, he would now use the abilities inherent to Vulcans in order to adapt to Christine's needs.

Her signs are easy to read: irritability, shorter attention span, and her gaze lingering on him. While someone not looking for these signs would miss the changes in her behavior at first, as they are so subtle, he has made himself hyper-aware of her in order that he does not.

His focus on her could be labeled obsessive, he knows, yet he does nothing to alter it. While he would normally view obsession as the product of a disturbed and deeply troubled mind, it serves him well in his goal. If he is acutely aware of her every emotion and response, he can easily ensure that she is not only content, but happy and fulfilled with him.

Releasing one of his hands from hers, he skims it back up her arm to wrap around the back of her neck. He firmly urges her forward over the desk and, as her now free hand stops her from colliding with the desk, he twists the other up to rest at the small of her back.

"Do not move."

He feels the thrill that runs through her as he runs his hand down her back to the waistband of her underwear. He makes quick work of them then loosens and pushes down his uniform pants just enough to free himself and sink into her body. As he sets up a quick and near-brutal pace, he reaches forward to pull back on her hair.

Later, when they are snugly curled together on Christine's bed, Spock will wonder if his father put this much effort into keeping mother with him, but for now he is concentrating on the fine line between enjoying his partner's passion and losing himself in his own.


End file.
